


The best way to bring in the New Year (is with you)

by fandomgarbage622868



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Also catch me stanning Ricky and Nini being the best of buds, Bisexual E.J. Caswell, Bisexual Ricky Bowen, E.J. also misses Ricky but he’s better at keeping it in cause he can’t emote as is, Established Relationship, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Ricky just misses his boy, two bi bois in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgarbage622868/pseuds/fandomgarbage622868
Summary: “When I went back to see him in New York, it was weird it, felt like nothing had changed. Like a month basically had gone by but we were still just us. We were still just Ricky and E.J. like no matter where we are in the world, we will always be just us, and I miss that. I miss being Ricky and E.J. Now I’m just Ricky, and it doesn’t feel right.”-_-_-Or the one where E.J. comes back from college to see his friends for the holidays, especially one curly haired boy.
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith (mentioned), Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	The best way to bring in the New Year (is with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: EJ and Ricky are in an established long distance relationship, EJ surprises Ricky by showing up right before midnight on New Year's Eve.  
> —  
> A sequel of my previous RJ fic where after Ricky comes back from visiting E.J. they continue a long distance relationship and then at the end of the year E.J. surprises Ricky at the theatre club’s annual New Year’s Eve party. After writing that fic I went back to the generator where I got the previous prompt and this was among some of the ones I got so I decided to write it and I thought it worked really well as a sequel to the other one.

Ricky shivered when a cold breeze blew by as he stood on the porch. The whole theatre club had gotten together at Nini’s house to ring in the new year the only way they really knew how, with a karaoke machine like in the New Year’s Eve party from the first scene of High School Musical. “Hey.” Ricky heard from behind him. He turned to see Nini smiling at him gently. “Carlos wants to know if you want a turn on the karaoke machine before midnight. It’s already like 11:50.” She walked up next to him and gave him a soft, reassuring smile. 

“I’m good.” He said dryly. No offence to Nini, but she really wasn’t who he wanted to see right now. She was a great friend and he did love to be around her, but all he wanted was E.J. “Its just this is our first New Years as a couple and I was really looking forward to, you know, all the coupley stuff like finding any mistletoe that’s still up from Christmas, and talking about all the stuff we’re gonna do together in the new year and kissing at midnight.” Nini knew he wouldn’t want her to point out the red on his cheeks so she didn’t, but she did definitely notice it.

“Ricky...” she started but realised there really wasn’t anything for her to say that would comfort him. 

“When I went back to see him in New York, it was weird it, felt like nothing had changed. Like a month basically had gone by but we were still just us. We were still just Ricky and E.J. like no matter where we are in the world, we will always be just us, and I miss that. I miss being Ricky and E.J. Now I’m just Ricky, and it doesn’t feel right.” Ricky looked down as he spoke and Nini didn’t know what to do with herself. She wanted to hug him and spill the beans on the plan of the evening but she knew E.J. would literally kill her if she did so she didn’t, but she sure wanted to. The pair heard the door open behind them so they both turned to see Carlos.

“It’s almost midnight so we’re gonna start watching the countdown, you guys should come in.” He smiled gently. Ricky returned the smile as best he could but he knew that seeing Carlos confidently and cutely kiss his boyfriend at midnight would make Ricky feel like shit because he didn’t get to do the same thing. Nini threw another comforting smile in Ricky’s direction before turning to go inside. Ricky took a deep breath before following her inside. Once he entered it seemed like everyone was watching him. He shrugged it off figuring everyone was sympathetic for the lonely boy who’s boyfriend is on the other side of the country. Ricky glanced down at his phone to check the time and saw it was about 11:55, as he looking at his phone he received w text that simply said ‘Look up’. He followed the instructions to find E.J. smiling at him.

“Am I hallucinating or is that really you?” Ricky said almost breathlessly. He even felt his hand reach over to his other arm and give himself a little pinch just to make sure he hadn’t fainted and started dreaming. 

“It’s me, babe. I’m here.” E.J. smiled and opened his arms up for Ricky, which he took no time to run into. They hugged tightly for what felt like hours, but was more accurately a few minutes because they soon heard the group’s awing turn into counting.

“10...9...” Ricky pulled back slightly, “8...7...6...” he began to lean upwards, while E.J. started to lean down, “5...4...3...” they let their noses touch, soft smiles exchanged as the made eye contact through hooded eyelids. “2...1! Happy new year!” The two boy’s lips touched and it some how felt like the first time, which it most certainly was not. The crowd screamed before all pairing off to find their significant other to kiss or their friend to embrace. Ricky continued to kiss E.J., suddenly very angry that humans needed air. They pulled away for air, but it didn’t take long for Ricky to pull E.J. back in, much to the pleasure of everyone around them as they heard a series of whoops and hollers go off as the continued their public display of affection. 

“Alright, break it up you two!” Nini exclaimed after the pair had been kissing for a while. Ricky pulled back with a blush, but didn’t move far from E.J. “I get that you missed each other but damn you don’t gotta kiss like you’re each other’s life support or something!” She joked eliciting laughs from the crowd of teens. 

“What if he is my life support?” Ricky stuck his tongue out playfully and E.J. pulled him closer to his side. The crowd collectively awed again which caused Ricky to blush, realising he said that out loud. 

“Wow Ricky, who knew you’d be such a sap.” Gina joked causing Ricky to roll his eyes and reach over to playfully shove her arm, “Ouch, relax, it’s cute.” She rebutted.

“Hey, mine.” E.J. joked back possessively as he tightly wrapped his arms around Ricky’s waist again. 

“Speaking of which, I think that maybe we should head out, don’t you agree?” Ricky smiled at E.J. who confidently nodded his head. 

“Gross.” Gina called out and the pair playfully flipped her off as they started to walk out of the house, wishing everyone a happy new year as they went. Once outside, they immediately grabbed each other’s hands.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Ricky smiled.

“I had to be, it’s our first New Years, I couldn’t miss that after I already missed our first Christmas and our first thanksgiving. Plus this holiday comes with kissing as an honoured tradition, how could I pass up the opportunity to kiss you?” He shrugged and Ricky laughed a little. The pair then walked back to Ricky’s house in a comfortable silence, just happy to be back in the same time zone, let alone the same room. Ricky still wasn’t sure he wasn’t dreaming because of how perfect this moment felt, but he also didn’t know if he cared anymore, all he knew was he was Ricky and he was back with E.J., the way it should always be.


End file.
